Flittering
by dancinginthesun
Summary: Random 'flitter' sessions (twitter in swac) bad at summaries just READ!
1. Intro

Flittering

.SonSHINE- sonny  
.therealCDC- chad  
.zorainthevents- Zora  
.OMGitstawnihart- Tawni  
.thegreatgradini- Grady  
.nicotheharris- Nico  
.CONDORSTUDIOS- mr condor  
.chatsityfromthefalls- chastity (Chloe)  
.portlynportlynportlyn- portlyn (I'm guessing it's really obvious!)  
.mrdevane- skylar (Devon)  
.selenaisnotarealwizard- Selena Gomez  
.littlemissdakotaxx- Dakota  
.missmarta- Marta (Penelope)  
.Fergusonmackfalls- Ferguson (Trevor)  
.ionlylikenickels- Murphy  
.joshnotjeff - josh (not Jeff)  
.hayden200- Hayden (kiss cam guy)  
.idumpfromadistance- James  
.deltanewrules- grant  
.tridarkblake- Blake (the guy sonny goes on a date with in 'Grady with a chance of sonny')  
.jacksontyler- Jackson Tyler (the guy who was supposed to guest star)  
.marshallpike- Marshall  
.treybrothersofficial- trey brothers (sonny with a song)  
.lululucy500 (Sonnys best friend)  
.santiagotweenweekly- Santiago (tween weekly interviewer)  
.ryanlaughlintweenweekly- Ryan Laughlin (tween weekly tv presenter)  
.gilroysgotcha- gilroy smith  
.idontsaymuchbutisayalot- quiet Mack falls girl  
.lunchladybrenda- Brenda the lunch lady  
.cmunroe- Connie (Sonnys mom)  
.iziizzy- izzy (crazy prop guy)  
.allgoodwithamber- amber (the now ex president of chads fanclub)  
.hanknotpauly- hank (pauly)  
.joybitterman - miss bitterman (boring I know)

**A/n: did I miss anyone? Btw I need a flitter username for every charecter thats ever been on SWAC. also if you review and tell me a username or follow or favorite ill use your FF name somewhere in the story! **


	2. The Accounts Part One

**The accounts! Part one**

**A/n: this is a tick _/ (lol) and this is also based within the story Rosie Diane Cooper (this will,make more sense if you read it) based at the current date :) (btw sonny will come back to So Random as there is a bit Channy in it so that's why she says she's on so random cause in my other story sonny will be back by the time I've finished all the accounts. The websites are not real (just saying) so don't search them up (well they might be real but there probably not!)  
Sorry bout my ramble anyways I'm needing at least one review before I start the second part of the accounts cause I'm hoping to have at least one person who reads it! Also there will be loads of part introducing the accounts, but theyre important and this story will be VERY long when I'm done! I mean LONG like more than 50 chapters! Byeeeeee :)**

**Disclaimer:  
I should probably tell you I own SWAC now  
Readers: really?!  
Yeah but I'd be lying...**

**f**

**i**

**t**

**t**

**e**

**r**

**i**

**n**

**g**

sonSHINE _/

Sonny Munroe

Flits: 256.

Following: 589

Followers: 1.3m

Bio- just a girl from Wisconsin living her dream on 'So random!'

website: .com

F

l

i

t

t

e

r

i

n

g

OMGitstawnihart. _/

Tawni Hart.

Flits: 235

Following:237

Followers: 1.2m

Bio- Tawni here! Watch me on your screens every week on So Random!

Website: .com

f

l

i

t

t

e

r

i

n

g

therealCDC. _/

Chad Dylan cooper

Flits: 553

Following: 376

Followers: 1.2m

Bio- hey Chad Dylan Cooper here, if you want to watch the greatest actor of his generation on your screens (of course you do ;) tune in to so random!

Website: .Com

f

l

i

t

t

e

r

i

n

g

zorainthevents _/

Zora Lancaster

Flits:659

Following: 768

Followers: 1.1m

Bio- hey Zora from so random here! I like the vents, spying on people and pranks!

website: .com

F

l

i

t

t

e

r

i

n

g

nicotheharris _/

Nico Harris

Flits:435

Following:265

Followers: 1m

Bio- Nico Harris on So Random:) best friends with Grady Mitchell and I've always wanted a tugboat!

Website: .Com

f

l

i

t

t

e

r

i

n

g

thegreatgradini _/

Grady Mitchell

Fleets: 274

Following:492

Followers: 1m

Bio- I'm gradyy from So random! I love cheese, I want to go to Narnia (it's real! I know it!), and my best friend is Nico Harris :P

Website: .Com

f

l

i

t

t

e

r

i

n

g

**A/n: hope you liked this! (It took 2 hours!) please review, follow and favourite ;) bye :D**


End file.
